To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend after commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a communication system beyond 4G network or a system since the post LTE.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, like 60 GHz band). To reduce a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, technologies of beam-forming, a massive MIMO, a frill dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna have been discussed.
Further, to improve the network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies of an improved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device-to-device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), interference cancellation, or the like have been developed.
In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) which are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) which are an advanced access technology, or the like have been developed.
As a demand for data in the wireless communication system is increased, for the wireless communication systems using a CDMA scheme represented by the 3 generation (3G) mobile communication scheme to transmit a larger amount of data at a high speed, fourth generation (4G) mobile communication systems end up using an OFDMA scheme. The OFDMA scheme may use a plurality of orthogonal frequency components to transmit data to transmit a larger amount of data than the CDMA scheme that is the 3G wireless communication scheme at a high speed. The OFDMA scheme has been adopted in various wireless communication systems such as Wibro as well as in mobile communication systems such as LTE and LTE-A.
However, as the amount of data requested by a user is increased exponentially, wireless communication systems beyond 4G require a multiple access technology more effective than cyclic prefixed orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (CP-OFDM).
As one of the representative candidate technologies that have emerged as one of the technologies for transmitting a larger amount of data than the amount of data transmitted in the OFDMA based wireless communication system, there is an FBMC wireless communication scheme.
Comparing with the existing CP-OFDM, the FBMC system is expected to obtain a big gain in a symbol transmission rate in that it does not transmit the CP. Further, to reduce a guard band due to the spectrum confinement characteristics that energy is confined in a signal band well, the FBMC system is expected to more increase the number of supportable equipments in an asynchronous heterogeneous network that does not use continued spectrum or machine type communication. From the viewpoint of a transmit signal, a representative feature of the FBMC is that the used filter occupies a long interval on a time base and symbols are overlappingly transmitted for an effective symbol transmission rate. Consequently, when continuously transmitting long data, the FBMC wireless communication scheme may implement the same symbol transmission rate as the CP-OFDM scheme for transmitting a symbol without CP.
When there is only additive noise, the overlapping structure in the FBMC system shows the same reception performance as the case in which the symbols do not overlap each other but when the FBMC system suffers from multipath fading, interference occurs from adjacent symbols due to the overlapping structure. Further, since the FBMC does not use the CP, after the FBMC suffers from the multipath fading, the interference occurs, which appears as non-diagonal components when viewing a frequency base channel. Therefore, when a 1 tap equalizer used in the CP-OFDM considering the case in which there is no interference due to the interference components is used in the FBMC system, the reception performance may deteriorate.